Odium
by frozencinders
Summary: Ling Tong tried his best to hate Gan Ning, he really did.


Ling Tong's eyes fluttered open just enough to see some skin under him, as if feeling it on his face wasn't enough proof that he had ended up sleeping with someone again. He didn't mind, simply closing his eyes as he inhaled the man's scent.

'Smells kind of familiar...' he thought, 'it's probably an officer, then. Or maybe I'm just remembering the scent from last night..?'

While he was curious, Ling Tong didn't bother looking up just yet, feeling too lazy to open his eyes or think any further. He found the fingers gently petting his hair and occasionally untangling small knots quite soothng. He waited for the other man to speak, but he apparently wasn't eager to converse. Sighing, Ling Tong finally opened his eyes fully, gasping slightly as he was met with the dragon tattoos he had memorized. He swallowed, remembering that he had willingly slept with Gan Ning with very little help from alcohol.

The pirate was drunk and had confessed to him- well, to Lu Meng ABOUT him, really- with something like: "I love Gongji, I can't cook, but I wanna cook him something anyway." Ling Tong had laughed, poked a bit of fun at him, and eventually started teasing the pirate once they were alone, asking what he wanted to do to the brunet. Somewhere along the line, he had actually gotten aroused, deciding to let Gan Ning have his way, even if just for that night. So, Ling Tong sighed, unable to blame anyone but himself, although it had hardly been unenjoyable.

"You awake?" Gan Ning finally asked, having noticed Ling Tong's change in breathing. The brunet simply grunted, thankful he only had a slight headache. The pirate stopped playing with his hair and Ling Tong raised a hand to place it over the other's, urging him on just slightly.

"I thought you'd hate me," the blond whispered, "or at least yourself."

"I do hate you," Ling Tong replied without bothering to look up, "I've always hated you. I just thought we might finally find something you're good at besides mindless violence."

"And..?" Gan Ning urged, "did you like it?"

Ling Tong scoffed, giving a sarcastic "yeah, sure" as he brought the blanket up to his chin. Gan Ning moved his hand down from the brunet's head to slip it under the blanket, gently rubbing his shoulder before moving onto his side.

"Wanna do it again?" he asked. Ling Tong thought about it for a moment, eventually rolling over onto his back, instinctively reaching over onto the nightstand, but meeting nothing but air.

"Other side," Gan Ning informed, grabbing the bottle the brunet had wanted and crawling on top of him. Ling Tong blushed and looked away, annoyed. He languidly swatted at the slick hand that found itself near his entrance, earning a confused "huh?" from the pirate.

"Get inside me," he demanded, immediately embarrassed by his own wording.

"Yeah, that's what I'm trying to do. What, you don't wanna be stretched this time? It'll hurt, you know."

"Stop talking already," Ling Tong complained, "I can handle it."

Gan Ning sighed, his brow furrowed in annoyance but his eyes reflecting worry as he slowly pushed into Ling Tong, suddenly having an idea. Once he was fully sheathed, Gan Ning stopped moving, settling for running his hands all over the brunet's body. He gave a quiet moan when the pirate teased his nipples as he shifted slightly.

After what felt like forever of teasing, Ling Tong started moving his hips, hoping to urge Gan Ning to move, but the pirate just sat there, gleefully absorbing the increasing amount of sounds he was earning. Ling Tong gripped Gan Ning's hips with his legs and gave a long groan as he rode the blond from such an inconvenient angle, whining at the pirate's surprising amount of self control.

"Mooove," he begged, "please move..."

Gan Ning smiled, moving as slowly as he could with no promise of speeding up. Frustrated and desperate for release, Ling Tong flipped them over and threw his head back, giving a shameless moan as he quickly rode the pirate. His moans got even louder as Gan Ning began stroking him at a similarly fast pace until the brunet came, bringing Gan Ning over the edge as well. Afterwards, Ling Tong had returned to his original position of cuddling close to Gan Ning and resting his head on the blond's chest.

"Are we ever doing this again?" Gan Ning asked, gently rubbing just his thumb on the brunet's shoulder while the rest of his hand remained still.

"If you're good," he joked. Gan Ning simply smiled.

Months passed and Ling Tong never thought about what Gan Ning had said until he found himself craving the pirate's kisses that he eventually allowed, and his voice, and the little things they would do together that weren't related to sex. He only thought about it when he fell in love. He only hated himself when he stopped hating Gan Ning.


End file.
